Necessary Deceit
by Novahlie Dante Ladaei
Summary: Novahlie Bea, a 16 year old girl in Manhattan, finds herself living a necessary lie in order to survive.
1. Default Chapter

"Necessary Deceit"  
  
By: Novahlie Bea/Mouth  
  
In 1900 in New York City, employment for the under educated female was hard to come by. The newsies strike had opened the eyes and ears of so many children, that they were demanding pay for the work they were doing- decent pay. For few, lives changed and they were payed a respectable wage for their labor. For others, nothing was different- except now they were poor and hungry. One of the latter group was Novahlie Bea- alone in the world with hardly a place to sleep at night.  
  
At sixteen, Novahlie was forced to fend for herself. Her father had abandoned the family when she was born, and her mother had passed when she was only 13. No one knew the medicinal cause of her mother's death, because there was no one to pay for the tests. Her life savings hardly payed for the burial. Due to her mother's untimely demise, Novahlie was left with no money for food or shelter. Her only option was to find a job.  
  
Try as she might, Novahlie couldn't get work in a shop because she was too young. She couldn't get work in a bank or a business, because she hadn't the schooling. Instead, Novahlie found herself sewing tags on women's clothing. She worked 14 hours a day for two cents an hour, and if she didn't make her quota (1000 tags) she would only be paid half. More often than not, Novahlie didn't make her quota, and more often than not, Novahlie didn't eat.  
  
When the newsies strike arose, the sweatshop "Lady Esmerelda's Fine Fabrics" laid off all 400 girls and shut down before dear Lady Esmerelda was arrested for child labor. After three years of suffering "The Lady's" verbal and physical abuse, Novahlie was relieved to be free. However, the fact was that she was out of a job.  
  
"Where will I sleep tonight? I've only got a few pennies..." Novahlie asked herself as she counted the few coins in her purse. She wore a white cotton and lace dress with blue ribbons on it. It was one of her few nice things. In her hand was a good sized suitcase containing the rest of them. "I need a job... but what could I do? What could I possibly do?" Novahlie felt a violent bump against her left shoulder. She spun to see what it was.  
  
"Sorry Miss," said a dashing (if not dirty) young man with newspapers tugging at his left arm. "Didn't mean nothin' by it. Wasn't watchin' where I was goin' I guess."  
  
"It's fine," replied Novahlie with a smile. His profuse apologies caught her off guard and she giggled a bit.  
  
He smiled, tipped his hat with his free hand, and walked away taking his sweet brown eyes with him. Novahlie watched him as he called out "Terrified Flight From Inferno! Extry, extry! Mayor Caught Redhanded in Sex Scandal! Extry!" and then resumed her brainstorming. "I don't want to sew any more tags on." She thought to herself. "What else could I do? There's seamstress, laundry, dishwasher... I could try waitressing!" She picked up her suitcase (which she had set down to give her arm a rest as she was talking to the newsie) and marched herself over to Tibby's. Tibby's seemed like an okay place. It got quite a bit of business.  
  
Novahlie crossed the street and stood outside the door of Tibby's. She smoothed her hair and dress as she listened to the noisy chatter from inside. As she opened the door, the chatter stopped suddenly, and 30 to 40 newsies sat looking at her. She was a little embarassed and stood there in the awkward silence until she heard "How may I help you miss?"  
  
"What?" said Novahlie in surprise. She turned to see who was adressing her, and seeing that it was someone who worked there she was relieved. "Oh, sorry. I was wondering if you were hiring any waitresses right now?"  
  
"Waitresses?" said the manager. "Well, I'm sorry, but we've never really had waitresses. It's a family business, you see."  
  
"Yessir," she said, the disappointment apparent in her face. "Sorry to have bothered you, sir." And with that, Novahlie turned on her right heel and headed for the door. As she reached for the door handle she heard one of the newsies say "Musta been workin at Lady's." Novahlie considered confirming the wondering statement, but decided it better to simply leave before she burst into hopeless tears.  
  
Novahlie sat outside Tibby's on the curb, on top of her suitcase. She struggled with her tears for a few moments and then let them out in a silent cry. She had nowhere to sleep that night, and only enough for one more meal. If only I'd been born the son my father wanted..." she thought to herself. "Even if he left anyway, I could be a blacksmith or a newsie... Come to think of it, those newsies have things pretty nice if you ask me. At least they have somewhere to sleep with real matresses- and they make an okay profit since the strike..." she sniffed, and in doing so, alarmed a passing young man. He sat next to her on the curb, and was silent for a long time.  
  
"Miss?" he said, holding his hand out to her. A handkercheif! How lovely. "Use this."  
  
"Thank you," said Novahlie, shyly taking the handkercheif from his hand and dabbing her eyes with it. She pulled it away from her face and looked at it. It was embroidered with beautiful silk floss in a flower pattern. "Oh! it's beautiful."  
  
"It was me mudda's," said the boy. Novahlie looked up at him to hand him the handkercheif back, and noticed it was the same boy who had bumped into her only 30 minutes ago. As she tried to give him the hankie back, he shook his head and pushed it toward her. "Nah, you can keep it. I jus been waitin' for a cute goil to give it to anyway. Jus' so happens it was the same goil I almost plowed a bit ago!" He laughed.  
  
"Oh, you barely bumped me. Just startled me is all" said Novahlie as she gently folded the pretty handkercheif into a neat little triangle. "Besides, I needed waking up. I've got to find a job before dark or I'll be sleeping outside tonight."  
  
"No. I'm afraid that just wouldn't be right. Or safe, for that matter. Come with me, we'll find you somewhere to sleep" he said has he stood, holding his hand out to her to help her up. She accepted, and stood. The young, nameless man took her suitcase and said that she should follow him. And she obliged.  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter on its way!! 


	2. Chapter Two

"Necessary Deceit"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By: Novahlie Bea/Mouth  
  
Novahlie followed her filthy guide in silence as he told her about his adventures as a newsie with Jack and David and Spot Conlin of Brooklyn. Novahlie knew these names- she respected them- they'd been the instigators of the strike that closed down Esmeralda's. Even if it had put her out of a job, Novahlie knew that she wouldn't have had the courage to leave herself. Only one girl had ever left Esmeralda's, and she came crawling back starving and sick. Esmeralda turned her out.  
"...and that's how the strike got started in the first place. I was barely makin' a livin' as it was, so I was glad to have it." Said the newsie as he came to a stop and faced her.  
"I remember seeing you in the paper," replied Novahlie.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm kind of famous!"  
Novahlie laughed. He wasn't famous- she didn't even know his name- but she respected him nonetheless, because he'd had the courage to fight alongside Jack Kelly in the strike against Pulitzer.  
"Well if you're so famous, it might do me well to know your name," said Novahlie.  
"'Course," laughed the newsie, "Name's Skittery. Now you can say you knew me when!"  
"Yep!"  
"Surely you'll be famous one day as well."  
"Why would I be famous?"  
"Cause everyone loves to see a pretty face."  
Novahlie didn't know what to say. She just blushed and tripped up on the sidewalk, falling into him.  
"I, um... I'm so sorry..." she apologized profusely.  
"It's alright," laughed Skittery, "Know we've nearly walked over each other!"  
The two stood staring at each other, blushing and giggling for a moment until Novahlie caught herself and asked, "Is this the place, then?"  
"Yeah," said Skittery, "It's the Newsboys lodging house.  
"It's the what? I can't... I'm not a..."  
"I know, but I got connections, don't worry," he said with a smile as he held open the door for Novahlie.  
Novahlie walked in, but stayed off to the side. She was nervous, for some reason, and was doing her best not to trip all over herself. She looked around the hall, her eyes finding rest on the staircase. There, sitting on the staircase, was Jack Kelly. Novahlie gasped, and Jack looked up with a pompous grin on his face.  
"Ma'am," he said.  
"I... um... I was just..."  
"Perusin' the merchandise?"  
Novahlie blushed, appalled that he thought she was 'in the market'.  
"Excuse me. That came out wrong. Name's Jack Kelly."  
"I... I know who you are."  
"Really? Well, most people do, I mean... After the strike..."  
"Yes... the strike... It was really such a noble thing."  
"Well, it woulda been noble if it wasn't for me own benefit- but mostly, miss, it was."  
"How many humble pies have you been eating?" laughed Novahlie.  
"Yeah, well... Novahlie... you wanna go see about a room?" said Skittery with a jealous edge on his voice. Jack raised his hands, like he was surrendering.  
"Sure, Skittery. I mean, that's why were here, after all," replied Novahlie as she took his arm to settle him. He blushed and guided her right into a wall, knocking her out.  
Novahlie awoke in a small, dark room in a bed with soft white blankets. It was still daylight, she could tell by the sunbeams on the hardwood floor. Her shoes were off and her hair had been let down from it's ribbon. She looked to her right, and saw that someone had carefully placed her teddy bear next to her. They must have found it in her suitcase. Novahlie looked around the room to her left. It had bare, white walls and dark flooring and the white gauzy drapes blew gently from the open window. Novahlie looked to her right, and nearly fell out of the bed. There in one corner sat Jack Kelly and in another Skittery, and in the door frame several newsies she'd not yet met. They were sleeping, as if they'd fallen that way while waiting for her to wake up.  
A sharp pain shot through Novahlie's head as she turned it. She reached up and felt a small cut on her forehead. Ah yes, she'd run into the wall. In remembering her encounter with the doorframe, her cheeks grew hot and she blushed, feeling silly. 'Oh, what Skittery must think of me now', she thought.  
"She's awake! She's awake!" came a small voice from the group of newsies in the doorframe. A small boy of maybe ten came forward, holding his wooden sword. "Wake up, Cowboy! She's awake! Skittery!"  
"...I didn't do it..." came Skittery's familiar (although sleepy) voice from the corner. "Oh! He said shooting up, "She's awake!"  
"Yes, yes, I'm awake. What's the fuss? You'll wake the dead shouting like that," said Novahlie, embarrassed such a fuss was being made over her self-inflicted injury.  
Skittery rushed to her bedside, and stood awkwardly, shifting his weight back and forth.  
"I'm really sorry Novahlie... I was trying to show off... It's all my fault..."  
"No, it's my fault. I startled you by seizing your arm like that. I wasn't watching where I was going," she replied.  
The two of them laughed, realizing that they both felt terrible and dumb.  
"Aww. Isn't that cute," came Jack's voice. "Come on kids, out!"  
"Hi, I'm Les!" said the small boy with the sword, completely ignoring Jack. He didn't get to finish introductions, however, as Jack yanked him by the shirt collar and pulled him out the door, closing it behind them.  
Skittery and Novahlie blushed and averted their eyes from each other. Neither knew what to do now that they were alone. Novahlie pulled back the blankets and began to stand. Skittery jumped to her aid, and helped her out of the bed.  
"Really, I'm quite alright," said Novahlie.  
"I'm not," said Skittery.  
"Well you haven't any lesions on your forehead! Why shouldn't you feel alright?" laughed Novahlie.  
"I'm feelin' sick"  
"Sick?"  
"Yeah..." he whispered as he brushed the hair out of Novahlie's face, and kissed her.  
  
Author's Note: Ooooooh hoo hoo hooo. This is juicy. More very soon! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but I couldn't think of a way to make chapter two exciting. Found it. Hahaha. Please Review! I love reviews!! 


	3. Chapter Three

"Necessary Deceit"  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By: Novahlie Bea/Mouth  
  
*when you see the stars, think tongues.  
  
Novahlie was breathless. It had just been a small kiss, but it was enough to make her breathe heavily. So many things rushed through her mind at once, the cut on her forehead throbbed- but she was in a state of euphoria, and hardly noticed.  
"But... but we've only just met," stuttered Novahlie  
"I know," said Skittery, apparently just as breathless as she was, "but I don't care."  
"Neither do I," said Novahlie, and they were back at it.  
Just as the French invaded****, there was a knock on the door. The two jumped apart and Skittery granted the knocking person entry. An old man entered, smiling at Skittery.  
"Hello there! We meet at last," said the old man. "I'm Mr. Kloppman, the keeper."  
"Hello, sir." Said Novahlie. It was obvious he knew what had been taking place when he knocked.  
"This will be your room. It's a dollar a month, but while you're getting back on your feet it's whatever you can pay. Now, the washroom is upstairs in the boys' room... it's the only one we've got... I'll tell them to be a bit modest as there will be a lady present."  
"Thank you so much," said Novahlie, fighting back grateful tears.  
Kloppman's eyes shone and he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him with a significant wink at Skittery.  
"Skittery..." said Novahlie.  
"Yes?"  
"Well... I really need a job... and I was thinking..."  
"Uh huh...?"  
"Well... I think I want to sell papers."  
Skittery started to roar with laughter, which angered Novahlie.  
"Well why couldn't I?"  
"You couldn't lift them!!" he managed to shout through his guffaws.  
"Shows what you know! Out!" she said, and she shoved him out the door and locked it.  
"Aww, come on Novahlie I'm sorry it's just... so funny..." and he set off laughing again.  
"I'll show him." Said Novahlie under her breath as she walked to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes. "I'll outsell him, that's what I'll do!"  
Black pinstriped slacks, pinstriped vest, white collar shirt, black cap, dusty black shoes. Her brother's clothes. She'd kept them when he went west to remember him by, and now they'd be put to good use. She put them on, but soon realized the shoes were four sizes too big, the vest did not help hide certain attributes that needed hiding, and the shirt's sleeves went to her knees. She folded the sleeves, stuffed three pairs of stockings in the shoes, and searched around the room for something to tape down her "attributes". Under the bed was some wallpaper, cloth tape, scissors, shoelaces, a dustpan, and a can of paint. Novahlie reached for the cloth tape and stripped off the vest and shirt. She taped around her corset and redressed. After pulling her hair up into the large black cap, she was unrecognizable. She set out to get her papes.  
There was a line to get papers, and Novahlie joined at the back- right behind Skittery. He must have been late because he'd been busy with her. He turned to face her, and snorted.  
"You new?" he said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" she said in a deep voice- well... a fake deep voice.  
"Nothin. But with a mouth like that you won't last long- I suggest you keep your smart assed comments to yourself or your smart ass is gonna get kicked stupid."  
"You must know this from experience?"  
"Okay, that's it! You wanna go? Let's go! I won't take lip from some little brat!"  
"Oh, if I'm a little brat, what are you?"  
"A foot taller!"  
"You tryin to make up for something you lack?"  
Skittery pulled his fist back and aimed at Novahlie's face.  
"Skittery!" cried Novahlie in her normal voice.  
"Huh? What the hell? How'd you know- and your voice just?"  
"It's me you cute oaf!"  
"Novahlie? Haha! No kiddin'?"  
"Does it look like I'm kidding?"  
"Geez, for a sweet young lady you got a helluva mouth!"  
"Yeah... My brother used to call me Mouth."  
"Those his clothes?"  
"Mhm. I kept them when he left west."  
"They really do the trick. I mean, I wouldn'ta known you were a girl..." he patted his chest.  
"Oh!" said Novahlie, embarrassed. "I taped them..."  
"I'll miss 'em"  
"SHH!!" she said, giggling. "You gotta help me out Skit. I'm going to sell papes. Don't tell anyone who I am.  
"Cross your heart." He said.  
"My heart?"  
"Yeah. With tape."  
  
Author's Note: This is getting dirty! Lol. If you have any ideas or you want to be in my story e-mail me (rawktipuss@aol.com) but you can't hook up with Spot or Mush because I already have girls who called dibs on them. Hehe. 


End file.
